


Ответственная профессия

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Жизнь кондуктора в странном мире.





	Ответственная профессия

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку https://ficbook.net/requests/511614  
Бета: хочется жить https://fanfics.me/user219670

Кофе неловко всколыхнулся в чашке и ляпнул коричневым пятном на грудь. На белую, мать ее так, футболку, последнюю чистую. Тайлер досадливо отставил кружку на стол, ударил громко донышком по столешнице, и ёмкость не выдержала, треснула ручка, оставаясь у него в пальцах. Чудесно! Он ещё и опаздывал. Сегодня, как назло, проспал, хотя раньше такого не случалось. В Пустоте свои порядки, размеченный график.  
Футболку пришлось переодевать задом наперед, лейбл царапнул горло неприятно и колко, пришлось елозить пальцем в горловине, расправлять цепкий кусок ткани. На спину фирменный кондукторский жилет. Все, пофиг, трупаки на то они и трупаки, безразличные ко всему, кроме своей заветной остановки.  
Эрл, спокойный как пень водила, не выразил ни единой эмоции на черном лице, кивнул дредастой головой, отчего его гнездо из дредов качнулось вперёд-назад, грозя завалиться. Но пронесло, все осталось на месте. К своей остановке «Физическая смерть» пришлось нестись сломя голову, вязнуть ботинками в болотистой жиже и чудом успеть к отправлению. От начальства потом бубнежа не переслушать, за малейшее отклонение от графика был выговор.  
Водила, ревнув на пробу, завел мотор старого, покорёженного от времени автобуса. Двигатель в ответ чихнул, но исправно затарахтел, радуя Тайлера очередным рабочим днём. В салон загрузилась мелкая девчонка, лет шестнадцати навскидку, в майке с Куртом Кобейном и темных узких джинсах, села справа, сразу за водителем, и уставилась мутными глазами вперёд, на стенку, облепленную сомнительными объявлениями. Тайлер и не помнил, кто их там оставил, предпочитал думать, что автобус уже сошел таким с конвейера, для большего антуража и привычности восприятия умершими. Дверь с шипением захлопнулась, и он решил приступить к работе.  
— Свидетельство о смерти, — подошёл он к девчонке, и та, старательно осмотрев катарактовыми глазами кондуктора, вынула из-за пазухи маленький скомканный листок. На запястьях четко проглядывались вспоротые вены, все по-правильному, от локтя до запястья, так что жилы выглядывали. Видно, и правда решила уйти наверняка. Тайлер поставил красную печать в левом верхнем углу и вернул бумажку темноволосой девчонке. Та никак не прореагировала, опять уставилась в объявы.  
К черту, сегодня скучно. Пришлось возвращаться к Эрлу, занимать свое кондукторское сидение и трястись к следующей остановке. По дороге к ним крайне редко кто-то подсаживался, в основном, те, кто пожелал изменить свой мир, но люди зачастую выбирали правильно и веселились в своем мирке вечность.  
Остановки были названы отчего-то женскими именами: сорок штук с одной стороны Реки Жизни и столько же с другой. Видимо, фантазировать насчет названий творец Пустоты не намеревался, что взбрело в мозг, то и выдал. Да какая, собственно, разница. Один рейс занимал не меньше часа, Эрл молчал как всегда, рабочий день длился десять кругов, с часом на обеденный перерыв. Тайлер пытался вспомнить, как они познакомились с водителем и как он вообще сюда попал, но память как корова языком слизала, оставила лишь десять последних лет, в которых он неизменно проверял пассажиров, ставил печати и разговаривал сам с собой, подразумевая разговор с водителем.  
Эрлу было уже больше пятидесяти лет, физических, естественно, здесь они не старели. Тощий, как и сам Тайлер, но высокий, он выглядывал в лобовое стекло жердью. Эрл открывал свой рот редко, выдавал односложные фразы и порой этим пугал Тайлера больше, чем молчанием. Вот как раз в такой свой откровенный выброс он и сказал, что умер от инсульта. Его голос был похож на рычание мотора их автобуса, и Тайлер согласился с начальством, которое его на это место посадило.  
Темноволосая вышла на «Елене», в сказочный мир с драконами и принцессами. Несмотря на решительный шаг суицида, она все-таки осталась маленькой девочкой. Эта остановка была двадцатой, салон был пуст, и Тайлер пялился бездумно в окно. Знал бы, что день мутный такой будет, может, и проспал бы совсем, хрен ли вообще приперся. За окном предсказуемо было черным-черно, пусто и ничего, на остановках подсвечивали только маленькие арки-порталы, зазывали души. Река отливала фиолетовыми отблесками, а мост, по которому они проехали еще через двадцать остановок, дребезжал под колесами. Тайлер так и не решился проверить, из чего тот был сделан, выглядел он словно позвоночник огромного динозавра.  
Круг закончился, и они опять пересекли мост, второй — словно близнец первого, — остановились на конечной «Физическая смерть». Двери третий раз за этот день открылись и принесли с собой пыльный воздух. Эрл заглушил мотор. Что толку круги наматывать? Он решил пропустить ходку, а если кто с переселением на другой остановке обнаружится, так подождет.  
Тайлер вышел покурить, сел на нижнюю ступеньку автобуса, прикурил от спичек сигарету с фильтром. Затянулся. Горчило, не кружило голову, и Тайлер задался еще одним вопросом, а стоило вообще курить в Пустоте? Но привычка была больше механической, пачка сигарет всегда лежала на столе в однокомнатной квартире, и он брал ее, клал в карман, не задавал вопросов. Да и не у кого тут что спросить.  
Пассажир чуть на него не наступил; высокий парень, все лицо в пирсинге, руки в татуировках, футболка открывала кожу только до локтей, но понять было нетрудно, что тату занимали весь торс. Из воротника тянулся рисунок, щупальцами залезал на подбородок. Гладко выбритые виски и маленький хвостик волос на макушке отчего-то повеселили, но на голове татушек и выстриженных узоров не было. Тайлер отшатнулся, спрыгнул на землю, пропуская неожиданного гостя. И не заметил, как тот подошел, надо же. Пассажир уселся в конце салона слева, ближе к окну, словно ехать ему было очень далеко. Окурок пришлось выбросить, не потушив, малодушно понадеявшись, что гореть в Пустоте уже нечему и болотистая жижа его загасит.  
Эрл завел мотор, закрыл двухстворчатые двери и покатил вперед, плавно набирая скорость. Тайлер подошел к пассажиру, с любопытством рассматривая, не часто попадались такие личности. Интересно бы и рисунок посмотреть татуированный, отчего-то на такой теме Тайлер залипал, нравилось ему все творческое и неформатное.  
— Свидетельство о смерти, — протянул он руку вперед, и на него посмотрели ясные серые глаза, не такие, как у всех пассажиров ранее, не затуманенные вовсе. Но парень скользнул рукой в карман джинсов, вынул помятый листок бумаги, протянул невозмутимо.  
Кому докладывать будешь, Тайлер? Подумалось, но по всему выходило, что никому, документ был в порядке, в графе «Причина смерти» был указан короткий диагноз: «Тромб», без уточнений. Пришлось ставить красную печать-черепок, разрешая проезд. Когда возвращал бумажку, татуированный не смотрел больше на него, протянул руку, на ощупь вернул в карман. Безразлично разглядывал темноту за окном и отражался в стекле своими сережками в носу, бровях и губах, по пять колец, не меньше, в каждом органе.  
Тайлер поежился, но решил ничего пока не предпринимать, вернулся к Эрлу, сел на свое место. Начальство, названое водителем белыми человечками, обычно появлялось само, бросало по надобности указания или забирало безбилетников. И правда, человечки были белые, так сверкали своими белоснежными костюмами, что и лиц не разглядеть за яркостью. Тайлер предпочитал прикрыть глаза, спасаясь от слепоты, и дождаться исчезновения гостей.  
Они проехали полный круг, но странный пассажир не вышел ни на одной их предложенных остановок. Тайлер начинал переживать, ну правда, странный был. И эти живые глаза у мертвеца. Они с Эрлом переглянулись, редко так офигевая одновременно, но водитель сделал, наверное, свои выводы и поехал на второй заход, ну мало ли, может, еще не выбрал или решил посмотреть все предложения.  
Тайлер оглядывался настороженно, косил из-за плеча, но еще один круг, а пассажир был на месте. Может, он, типа, правил не знает, может, никто не объяснил. Муть выходила, сбой в отлаженной системе. Кондуктор решился, на конечной подошел к парню, одернул нервно синий в ярко-желтую полоску жилет.  
— Ты это… — а что «это», не придумалось, неловко было болтать с пассажиром, заучил уже привычные фразы. — Короче, нужно тебе выбрать остановку, определись, где хочешь жить.  
Получилось сбивчиво, почти скороговоркой, но парень понял, повернул к Тайлеру голову и сверкнул глазами, по-живому ярко. Тайлер сглотнул ком в горле, переживать он начинал уже всерьез.  
— Еще не время и не место, — сказал татуированный и отвернулся к окну опять, игнорируя Тайлера и его попытки с ним заговорить.  
Тот сдался, в пень его, еще пару кругов, и обед, покатают, чего уж тут. Пускай хоть голова кругом пойдет. Но как было странно от этой ситуации, словами не передать. Эрл подозрительно вглядывался в зеркало заднего вида, прекрасно обозревая салон, и слышал все слова их нелепого разговора, в Пустоте только их голоса да мотор старого автобуса издавал звуки. И как оказалось, еще редкие и дикие пассажиры умели говорить.  
Честно отработав дообеденное время, они отвезли в зеленые сады «Эрика» одного деда и, заглушив мотор, остановились на обед. Пассажир сидел там, где сел, рассматривал теперь водителя и Тайлера, не смущаясь и не робея. Но Тайлер не привык к столь пристальному вниманию, работа у него не была такой. Спроси, проверь, пометь. Раньше на него так не пялились. Да и Эрл вроде как замялся, неловко прошелся вокруг автобуса, словно расценивал пассажира как лишнюю деталь и подумывал, что с ней теперь делать.  
Бутерброд сегодня Тайлер забыл дома, в холодильнике, и Эрл поделился своим, следуя негласному правилу о взаимовыручке. Ветчина резиново жевалась, а кофе из термоса отдавал пластиком, но Тайлер не жаловался, предпочитал дареному коню в зубы не заглядывать. Сигарета зашлифовала странный перекус, пассажир смотрел с интересом.  
— Я не оставлю его на ночь в автобусе, — прокаркал Эрл, удивляя огромной фразой. И правда, переживал не меньше кондуктора.  
— Высадим, пускай на остановке трется, — пожал плечами Тайлер.  
— Нельзя.  
— И чего это? Поможешь, я за ноги, ты за руки, вынесем и посадим. Да хоть в эту лужу, — Тайлер нашел подходящую жижу и ткнул туда пальцем. — Или что?  
— Стервятники.  
— А.  
Ну да, ходили легенды, что по ночам души, которые не уехали с конечной остановки, съедались странными существами и попадали в Бездну. Оттуда никто не возвращался и доказать даже само существование Бездны не мог. Откуда эта информация у Эрла, тот не говорил, рассказал однажды вот так же, в двух словах, теперь из головы Тайлера не выходила мысль. Да и безбилетники иногда нет-нет да произносили обветренными губами, что видели монстров. Начальство старалось быстро таких выпроваживать. Тайлер и о безбилетниках не думал, куда те деваются, забранные белой настойчивой рукой. Исчезали и больше не мешали, вопросы он не задавал. До сегодня.  
— Что делать? — спросил он, надеясь, что водила решит сам и освободит его от мороки. У него за сегодня и так набралось высказанных фраз на месяц вперед.  
Эрл пожал плечами, сплюнул в сторону. Оставалось уповать, что парень выйдет к концу рабочего дня.  
Чуда предсказуемо не случилось. Пассажир грузом залип на сидении, раздражал уже порядочно, сбивал привычный мир. Они подвезли еще десятерых; все как один, мутноглазые и молчаливые, выбирались, где понравилось. Все. Точка. Этот сидел, зыркал по сторонам, анализировал, а возможно, собирал информацию.  
Тайлер не сдержался, впервые за десять лет ощутил злость, быстро пробрался по салону к осточертевшему пассажиру, задевая бедрами спинки сидений. Не замечал боли.  
— Выметайся! — прокричал он. Эрл подпрыгнул на водительском месте — не ожидая подобного, уже заглушив мотор, готовясь идти домой. — Что не так?  
— Я не могу выйти, — ровно и спокойно, глазами в глаза, не реагируя на истерику, сказал парень.  
— Как это не можешь? Все, конечная, приехали. Вали! — угомониться было невозможно, да что за прилипала!  
— Не могу, мне нужно на определенную остановку, я только не знаю, на какую.  
— Мы не едем, приходи завтра.  
— Ты же знаешь, я не приду, если выйду.  
Тайлер растерялся, получалось вообще столько несостыковок. Все уже придумано до них, не будет больше остановок, нужно было ему сегодня решить и не сидеть, не болтать. Болтать! Вот оно. То, что и отличало его от других пассажиров. Он реагировал, не был куклой в салоне. Что теперь делать?  
— Пойдем ко мне, — вырвалось раньше, чем придумалось. Тайлер больно прикусил язык, а пассажир уставился на него с плохо скрываемым удивлением, брови в колечках поползли вверх на лоб.  
— Ты предлагаешь переночевать у тебя?  
— Нет… Да, — слово не воробей. — Пойдем, завтра опять покатаешься, может, выберешь.  
Какой капец, вот же молодец, что еще мог придумать, кроме того, как привести к себе то, незнамо что. Может, он и не душа и не человек вовсе, может, с проверкой от боссов, а может, новый вид чудовища. Пустота иногда выбрасывала аномалии. Тайлер выдохнул обреченно, когда пассажир поднялся и оказался выше и крепче, куда ему с таким тягаться. Кондуктор чувствовал себя тощим заморышем.  
— Показывай, куда идти, — спокойно кивнул он и направился к выходу, словно плыл, а не шел. Но бедрами не вилял, и на том спасибо.  
— Недалеко, — буркнул Тайлер под нос и пошел следом.  
Эрл радостно помахал ему ладонью, сбросил груз с плеч, отделался и пофиг, что коллегу могут убить. Почему так придумалось, Тайлер бы не смог ответить — он и так уже дохлый. Все в этом мире мертвы.   
Пассажир шел рядом, озирался по сторонам и пока молчал. Идти и правда было недалеко, минут пять по грязи. Из темноты проступил контур куба с дверью посередине, стоял, будто с подсветкой в полутьме, чтобы хозяин вдруг не заблудился. Странная квартира уже не вызывала недоумения, как первый раз, торчащая посреди пустоты.  
Новый незнакомец прошел в маленький коридор, стянул высокие ботинки, оказался в ярко-зеленых носках. Пиздец. Тайлер не привык к такому разноцветью за раз, столько неформата в обычный, казалось бы, день. Комната была совмещенная с кухней, разделяемая барной стойкой. Из коридора выходили две двери в ванную и туалет. Вот и все хоромы. Все в бежево-черных тонах, но не Тайлер планировку и дизайн выбирал. Готовое дали.  
— Как тебя зовут-то? — не выдержал, тянуло все же потрепаться.  
— Мэл. Тебя?  
— Тайлер.  
— Приятно? Или как принято?  
— Взаимно. Проходи, что ли.  
Тайлеру подумалось: хорошо, что квартира была оборудована и кроватью, и диваном, не придется спать на полу. Забеспокоился вдруг об ужине, из прошлой жизни вспоминалось нелепое гостеприимство.  
— Есть будешь? — Тайлер открыл холодильник, выбирая, что предложить. Продуктов было много, это еще один пункт, о котором Тайлер не спрашивал, с вечера думал, что хотел бы съесть, и — оп! — наутро полный холодильник. Удобно и ходить дополнительно никуда не нужно.  
— Можно и перекусить.  
Ну все, точно не стандартный дохляк. Еще и покушать согласился. Вслух такое говорить не хотелось, но любопытство победило, пришлось смягчить вопрос. Который по счету. Изменяете традициям, мистер кондуктор.  
— Ты не похож на наших пассажиров.  
— Я заметил, — без объяснений.  
— Ты не переживаешь по этому поводу? Мне непривычно, — в полку с овощами было говорить проще, не нужно было следить за лицом, чтобы не выдать лишних эмоций. — Как ты вообще попал сюда, помнишь?  
— Помню.  
— И все? — Тайлер не выдержал, развернулся к Мэлу, в руках сжимая пакет с вакуумированной ветчиной и сыром. Надумал бутербродов сгородить, более путное в голову не лезло. — Не хочешь уточнить?  
— Давай помогу приготовить, — Мэл поменял тему, игнорируя вопросы. — Еще не время.  
— Заладил, время-время… — Тайлер отступил от холодильника, но свою добычу из рук не выпустил, глазел, как Мэл ловко выбирает из морозилки мясо и берет из поддона овощи, раскладывает на рабочей поверхности кухонного стола.  
— Терпение, и ты все узнаешь, — тот вымыл руки в раковине, и Тайлер бочком протиснулся в комнату, освобождая место между барной стойкой и кухонной поверхностью.  
— У меня впереди целая вечность, — клишированно получилось, но плевать. — Я в душ пока заскочу, если не против.  
— Валяй.  
Мэл оказался лучшим хозяином, чем Тайлер, споро приготовил небольшой ужин из стейка с овощами, заварил найденный на верхней полке шкафчика чай. Расположились они за барной стойкой, оставляя между собой третий свободный стул, как дань личному пространству. Тайлер вымотался за день, не от работы больше, а от непонятного, настороженность не покидала до сих пор. Было так странно, что с тобой кто-то общается, что ты теперь не один. Эрла в расчет Тайлер не брал, редкие фразы за общение не считал. Да он не знал даже, где коллега живет, а они работали вместе уже десять лет.  
Мэл вот с первого дня пригласился домой. Правда, за ужином не болтал, медленно и старательно пережёвывал пищу, рассматривая магниты на холодильнике. Тоже не Тайлера, кого-то до него. Но было уютно и ненапряжно в этом молчании, может, мозг уже получил порцию информации и теперь отдыхал и переваривал, как и желудок, свою сытную пищу.  
— Я тебе на диване постелю, — нарушил тишину Тайлер, мелкими глотками допивая свой чай. — Завтра подъем в восемь.  
— Хорошо.  
— И полотенце чистое возьмешь в шкафчике в ванной, выберешь.  
— Спасибо.  
Тайлер подумал, отставил чашку на стойку с опаской — предыдущая, побитая, еще не забылась. Понадеялся в глубине души, что Мэл завтра найдет свою остановку, но честно признаваясь себе, лукавил. Надеялся, что тот останется. Мир с ним казался чуть веселее.  
С утра опять все произошло в спешке, хоть и спешка была только со стороны Тайлера. Невольный сосед собрался вовремя, ждал уже смирно в коридоре, полностью одетый и обутый. И не западло же стоять было над душой. Футболку Тайлер так и не постирал, вырубился сразу, как постелил запасное постельное на диване. Уже и не слышал, как гость возился и укладывался. Никакой осторожности.  
Метод переворачивания одежды задом наперед пригодился, дезодорантом замазался побольше, чтобы несвежий запах белья не проступал. Сегодня отчего-то пофиг не было, один мертвый его мог унюхать и оценить его внешний вид. Мэл лишь улыбался, наблюдая за тщетными стараниями кондуктора. Но пригодился опять с хозяйственной стороны, прихватил на обед бутерброды и заварил в термос кофе. Тайлер готов был расплакаться от радости, но не успел бы. Бежать пришлось в темпе, уже впрыгивая в заводящийся автобус. Мэл не отстал, запрыгнул следом, занял место ближе к выходу и, смущаясь, уложил на колени пакет с перекусом.  
Тайлер понял, отчего так оторопел Мэл, и порадовался продуктивному дню. Радоваться, конечно, в таких делах не было принято, но день обещал быть не скучным. Все места были заняты, в проходе даже стояло пару человек, все как один с рваными ранами разной степени тяжести. Попросив первое свидетельство, Тайлер угадал, в чем было дело: авиакатастрофа, куча погибших. Все рейсы будут забитыми.  
До обеда поток душ так и не иссяк; остановившись на обед, они наскоро перекусили прямо в салоне, рассматривая через окна толпу дохляков. Мэл пару раз с отвращением отводил взгляд в сторону, стараясь не смотреть на особо открытые раны и вывалившиеся наружу органы. Тайлер привык.  
Развозить пришлось и после рабочего дня, они сжалились с Эрлом, решили сделать еще ходку. Фантомные там эти Стервятники или нет, жалко было столько душ. Странный пассажир так и не вышел из автобуса, не выбрал остановку, дождался, пока смена Тайлера закончится, и опять потянулся за ним в квартиру. Мэл начинал странным образом ощущаться как нечто неотъемлемое. Эрл хмыкнул многозначительно, молчаливо намекая на странный дуэт, но не выдавил из себя ни слова.  
Тайлер выдохнул устало уже в квартире, пытаясь выгнать из памяти смертельные диагнозы и расчленённую плоть разной степени. Мэл уже занял место на кухне, шуршал этикетками и хлопал дверцами шкафчиков. Тайлер вырубился, не раздеваясь, на застеленной кровати и в той же грязной футболке, под хозяйственную деятельность странного пассажира.  
Дни потянулись вереницей, ощущалось все теперь по-новому, хотелось возвращаться домой с — порой утомительных — смен. Мэл в автобусе занял сидение сразу за Эрлом, иногда показывал на безбилетников, играя в игру «Угадай», ни разу не промахивался, и пару раз увидел начальство Тайлера. Белые человечки реагировали на Мэла как на пустое место, хватали нарушителей и забирали их из автобуса. Кондуктор удивлялся такому повороту событий, переглядывался с молчаливым Эрлом, но работа шла своим чередом, дома теперь было уютно, и Мэл занял пустоту, не только в старом транспорте.  
Прошло уже больше недели, и Тайлер терзался вопросом, как скоро уйдет Мэл; может, в любой момент замаячит тот маленький портал на остановке, он встанет, поправит свою футболку и выйдет через дверь, на прощание махнув рукой. А может, и не махнет. Ступит ботинком в жижу и дальше, хлюпая по грязи, скроется в свете арки. Угнетало. Спрашивать не хотелось, Тайлер больно кусал себя за щеку изнутри, чтобы не накручивать себя и не лезть на рожон. Хотелось, чтобы Мэл забыл, где выход на эти манящие остановки.  
Сегодня был обычный день, настолько обычный, что на конечной к ним села пара пожилых людей, представляя собой единственных пассажиров за смену. Они отвезли их на «Эвридику», мир садов и зеленой травы, парочка вышла вместе, с разными диагнозами в свидетельствах: у него инфаркт, у нее отравление. Тайлер сообразил. Да и Мэл тоже печально улыбнулся.  
Все следующее время они ездили через раз, пропускали рейсы, но боялись, что кто-то захочет переехать, и тарахтели на очередной круг. Никто так и не подсел.  
Последний рейс сделали контрольным, уставшие от безделья и радостные от окончания тягучего дня. Даже Эрл уже выглядел более человечным, чем за все предыдущие десять лет их совместной работы. Мэл влиял, железобетонно, своей аурой дополнял их странную компанию. Перед мостом этот самый Мэл и оживился вдруг, встал со своего насиженного места и наклонился над водилой, но заговорил громко, не скрываясь.  
— Эрл, душка, а разгонял ли ты когда-нибудь свою колымагу до предельной скорости? — провоцируя.  
— Нет, — этот голос мог любого удивить, скрипел как ржавая петля.  
— Тогда давай, а? Скука. И дверь открой, пусть этот дерьмовый воздух залетает сюда, — он посмотрел Тайлеру в глаза, ясно и открыто. Серый взгляд не мутнел. — Как ты не скис здесь, Тайлер?  
— У нас работа, я ответственно к ней подхожу.  
В ответ смех, и Эрлу досталось тычком в плечо.  
— Давай, хочешь же!  
Эрл, наверное, и правда, хотел посмотреть, на что его старый автобус сгодится; он пересчитал колесами дребезжащий мост, повернул в сторону «Физической смерти» и резко выжал газ до упора, распахнув дверь, как и посоветовал Мэл. Тайлер еле успел схватиться за поручень, колымага набирала обороты, тряслась как ненормальная и юзом уходила в стороны по жиже, но ехала. Ветер выдался не очень свежим, затягивал кондукторский жилет со спины в раскрытые створки. Мэл чумно улыбался, держался за спинку своего сиденья и сверкал глазами.  
— Вот, скоро моя остановка, хочу сойти на ходу, — Тайлер еле расслышал, по губам дочитал недостающие слова. Глаза расширились от ужаса. Он вот сейчас серьезно? Да его же в пыль сотрет, душа — очень трепетный предмет.  
— Нет! Ты не понимаешь!  
— Да! Ты со мной!  
Тайлер и не сообразил, что произошло; он оказался крепко прижатым к татуированному телу, дышал носом в ухо Мэлу и летел из автобуса на полном ходу в жижистую грязь, в никуда. Даже и удара не почувствовал, лишь услышал рядом от белых боссов:  
— Пошел вон, нарушитель!  
* * *  
Писк раздражал, яркий свет дразнил глаза даже под закрытыми веками, и Тайлер решился, была не была. Приоткрыл один глаз, смотря из-под ресниц. Чудно. Все такое светлое, чистое и пахнет хлоркой. В Пустоте не пахло хлоркой! Глаза распахнулись сами собой, сфокусировались не на обстановке комнаты, а на татуированном человеке.  
— Мэл?  
— Тайлер, дружище, десять лет в коме. Дал же ты жару! — Мэл засмеялся привычно, словно и не было сна и пропавших впустую лет. Тайлер ответил неловкой улыбкой, но он знал наверняка, что тоже вышел на своей остановке.   
Работа окончена.


End file.
